Classified
by KuroiCaelum
Summary: There is a mystery surrounding the 14th and his older brother Mana. When Cross is announced killed, any other information can only be obtained by The Earl himself. But what if there was another person that knew about the brothers? Spoilers!
1. Introduction

* * *

Classified

Introduction

* * *

This is just an introduction to the story Classified.

I'm here to warn people that not all the information that may be in this story is not true since it will revolve mostly around Mana and the 14th. The authoress, Katsura Hoshino, has not given much information on the two brothers.

I will be add my own theory about the 14th and Mana which will not all be true but fiction. It will revolve around my original character. If you don't approve of me making my own background story to Mana and the 14th, please don't review about how stupid it is and how inaccurate it is. Just don't read it.

If you want an example...I might give the 14th an actual name since it is not given in the manga or the anime or I give more of a reason why the 14th left the Earl in the first place.

My Original Character will also be like if not exactly Yoruichi Shihoen from Bleach - they even have the same name. Her accomplice will be Ulquiorra Cifer from Bleach. I have a background story to both of them so I have it all planned out. I hope you will stay with me throughout the story.

Other than that, there will be spoilers for those who have not read past Chapters 159 in the manga and didn't not watch up to episode 103 in the anime.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing - only part of the storyline.

**Summary:** There is a mystery surrounding the 14th and his older brother Mana. When Cross is announced killed, any other information can only be obtained by The Earl himself. But what if there was another person that knew about the brothers? Spoilers!

* * *

**Night One**

_The Arrival_

* * *

_"You will go into hiding after this is complete."_

"And that I did." A dark skinned woman sitting onto of a roof murmured to herself. One of her legs was hanging off it and the other was up serving as an arm rest. A large gust of wind went past her, sending her long purple hair into tangles. Her piecing golden cat like eyes watched the few people below walking in the moonlight. "...But it can't be helped any more."

With that, she stood up straight. She was wearing tight black pants and a long black over coat that was only buttoned in the middle near her chest and stomach. It also had a hood. There was a black choker around her neck that matched her black flat shoes. She put her hands in her pockets as she noticed a large disturbance in the main part of town.

"Wh-What the hell!?"

"What is that thing?!"

"Run! It's a monster!"

A cat-like grin appeared on her face. "They're early..." She mused lowly to herself, hearing explosions. "I wonder who they sent this time..." With that, she disappeared from the room tops leaving only dust behind her.

When she made it to the town square in mere seconds, townspeople were rushing past her. She was watching from the side, waiting for everyone to rush past her. The sound of explosions continued just as she stepped out from shadows of the building. Everyone had escaped - well, the ones that didn't get shot by the _monsters_ anyway. "Level two, huh?" She placed a hand on her hip, just as the _monsters _turned to her.

"**Yoru**-"

The _monster_ stopped talking once she hand jump on top of it. She slammed her fist into it's head and back flipped off of it before it exploded. The woman landed on her feet soundlessly, just as the rest of the _monsters_ looked at her in shock. Her cat- like grin only widened. They continued to stare at her, unsure of what to do. She raised her fist, a smoke like substance appearing in front of it.

Suddenly, she was beside the _monster_ in a flash. "You've come for me, haven't you?"She stated in a low tone, her lips in a thin line. Slowly the Level Two nodded it's head and the grin reappeared on her face as she turned her head towards it. "To bad you won't be able to tell the Earl that I'm not coming back." With that, she pushed her fist through the _monster_ and it exploded.

"**We were told to take you alive or dead**!" Another Level Two charged her. She looked over her shoulder at it, the same grin on her face. Just before it's sword like hand was about to pierce her body, she back flipped over the _monster_, pointed her hand towards it.

It stared up at her in surprise before it exploded. "It's unfortunate that you think you can kill me, Level Two." She mused, landing on her feet, next to another _monster_. She turned to it with a grin. "Would you like to try as well?" She mocked it while it scampered backwards, shaking it's head. Suddenly, she appeared behind it, her hand pressing against it's back with the same white glow. "I'll still have to destroy either way."

With that, the _monster_ exploded in front of her as the smoke shot right through it. She heard explosions not to far from her, and the grin on her face widened. "There are...four this time. One of them is a Crow..." She murmured softly to herself before she leaped up into the air and landed on the roof. No doubt, there were three people fighting off the _monsters_ while the other seemed to be studying one of the fighters.

A small chill ran through Howard Link, feeling some one watching them and looked above. There was a small black cat, staring at them with it's golden eyes. His own eyes narrowed as the cat seemed to be mocking him. He had recalled one of the files on the Noah. One of them had the ability to transform into a black cat. This cat could be the same Noah.

The cat noticed the look it was getting and jumped off into the streets, disappearing from sigh. Link would have gone after it if he didn't have to watch Allen Walker like his Inspector instructed him too. The Exorcists were too busy fighting off the Akuma in the vicinity now. He turned his attention back to the fight, the Akuma were almost completely gone.

"That was close." The woman sighed, her back against the chimney of on the roof. "That Crow is very alert..." She murmured lowly, peeking past her hiding place and to the Exorcists and the Crow below her. Her golden eyed widened as she stared at the white haired Exorcist. "Is that really...? No..." She shook her head. "It couldn't be..."

Allen Walker deactivated his Innocence after his cursed eye had showed him there was no Akuma close to them. A small frown was present on his face. He hadn't seen so many Akuma in one place before - it was like they were searching for something but there were no reports of Innocence near the town. Something wasn't right in this town - but he didn't know what.

The young British boy felt a presence onto of the roof, but it felt familiar to him for an odd reason. He narrowed his bluish gray eyes at the chimney on the roof. "Allen-kun?" He turned his gaze towards his Chinese friend, Linalee Lee who had a worried expression on. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Linalee." He gave her a reassuring smile and she gave him a small smile back before turning to the red headed Lavi who had put away his own Innocence. Allen glanced back up, the frown appearing on his face once more. Link watched him with a blank look, following his gaze to the roof.

"Shihoen Yoruichi." The woman glanced up from her parch and turned her head to see who addressed her. He had abnormally pale skin, almost as white as paper itself. The black hair he had almost touched his shoulders and it made him seem paler than normal. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green. He always had a depressing look on his face, but he was emotionless. It didn't help that he had green lines descending from his eyes and down to his chin which made it appear like he was crying.

That cat like grin spread on her face as she turned back to the ground level below. "Ulquiorra Cifer." She greeted back. "You shouldn't be here." She told her accomplice who had knelt down before her on one knee, his hand on his chest.

"I understand." He stated in the same monotonous voice he always carried. "But the Akuma have multiplied in numbers, awaiting for your captivity." He told her, his eyes closed and still standing in his bowing position.

Yoruichi turned her body towards him, leaning against the chimney with her arms crossed. "I know." She murmured to herself. "I'm not sure what the Earl has planned but apparently it doesn't matter if I'm dead or alive." The golden eyed woman paused. "Unless - "

"******_Kuraun Ejji_**!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, this is just only the beginning. I hope you stick to this story and like it!

**Kuraun Ejji** - _Crown Edge_


	3. Dance of the Darling

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing - only part of the storyline.

**Summary:** There is a mystery surrounding the 14th and his older brother Mana. When Cross is announced killed, any other information can only be obtained by The Earl himself. But what if there was another person that knew about the brothers? Spoilers!

* * *

**Night Two**

_Dance of the Darling_

* * *

"**Kuraun Ejji**!"

Yoruichi jumped away as the roof started to collapse under her feet and landed on top of another roof, Ulquiorra beside her. As the dust cleared, Allen was standing near the broken roof, staring up at the two with a glare. Her eyes scanned him, her lips in a thin line. "I thought so..." She muttered to herself, before turning to Ulquiorra. "We have to leave."

"Yes, Lady Shihoen." The emerald eyed man bowed to her once more before noticing the female exorcist at the corner of his eye. She was heading straight for them. "Lady..." He started to speak but she raised a hand to silence him.

Her cat like grin spread on her face glancing at the girl. "You can handle the shounen, right?" She inquired, while he stood up nodding his head. "Good." Reaching her hand over to him, she lightly tapped his shoulder. "I'll handle the girl - she looks like she'll be the closest one to my speed." With that, they both disappeared from the roof tops much to the Exorcists' surprise.

Linalee stopped, floating in the air as she looked around for the woman. Suddenly, she saw the flow of purple hair and turned around to kick her but her eyes widened in shock. Yoruichi was standing onto of her leg on the tip of her toes, staring at the younger girl.

"You're pretty quick, **haka-san**." The older woman stated the grin still on her face. Sweat started to form on the side of Linalee's face before she attempted to kick her off but Yoruichi, while laughing, back flipped off her left and landed on another roof.

Linalee dashed towards her with a determined look. "**Enbu Kirikaze**!" She raised her leg in the air, sending a whirlwind kick towards the older woman who didn't seem to falter. When the Chinese girl moved away form the rubble and landed on the roof close by, she glanced down to see if she had gotten her.

"But not quick enough!" Yoruichi was standing right behind her, her back pressed against the shorter girl's. Quickly, Linalee whipped around only to find that woman gone. Her laugh was heard from the other roof. The younger girl turned her head towards the laugh, her eyes widening. The purple haired woman still had her cat like grin on her face.

'_This woman is fast - unbelievably fast_...' Linalee thought, keeping her eyes on the woman's golden ones. '_She's not human - she has to be a Noah. But why hasn't she attack yet_?' She thought. The woman had only dodge all her attacks, not used any of her own attack on Linalee. It was as if she was toying with her.

"Come on, haka-san! I can't wait all day!" Suddenly, she turned her head around to see the red headed Exorcist raising his giant hammer above her head. Quickly, Yoruichi moved away from the attack right as the building roof was destroyed. She landed on the roof equally far from both Lavi and Linalee. "That was good call." She complimented the Bookman who glanced up at her with surprised eyes.

'_How did she get that far so quickly..?_' The red head thought in his mind as his hammer reverted to it's original size and he placed it on his hammer. '_She seems familiar some how...maybe I've met her from my previous names_...' He thought, narrowing his green eye towards her.

Meanwhile, Allen was fighting off Ulquiorra who almost seemed just as quick as Yoruichi herself. Allen had also noticed that the man was not actually attacking, but dodging all his attack. This man was not human either, minus the fact that his skin was that pale, but he seemed to be smart than any Akuma he's ever fought but he wasn't a Noah. Allen could see this man had a dark aura around him from his cursed eye but he didn't see a cry soul.

Ulquiorra landed on the roof the same time Allen did. They were staring intently at each other, though Allen's was more a glare while the older male's was emotionless. The white haired boy reached his over to his left hand, starting to pull on it. The emerald eyed male seemed to be interested in his arm as Allen did so.

Yoruichi turned towards their fight, seeing a bright light and her eyes widened. "That's just like the..." She muttered before she dodged another attack by Linalee and back flipped out of the way of Lavi's Innocence, her eyes still on Allen who now had **Taima no Ken**in his right hand. "Of all the people..." She muttered to herself, smirking as she landed on the roof.

Allen charged towards the emerald eye male who didn't seem faded. Just as the sword was about to pierce him, Ulquiorra vanished from his sight, causing him to stop and look around for him. Ulquiorra appeared standing beside him, facing the opposite way while he eyes focused on the sword in Allen's hand. The white haired exorcist swung at him but he disappeared before it could hit him.

'_What exactly is he_?' Allen thought as he turned his body towards Ulquiorra who was now a few feet away from him, just staring. He had his hands in his pocket and looked bored - or at least to Allen. It annoyed him. The white haired Exorcist charged him once more.

However to Allen's surprise, the attack was stopped. Ulquiorra had taken his hand out from his pocket, the tip of his finger right at the blade's edge. It didn't cut him or go through him - it was like a force was stopping the sword. Sweat started to form on the side of the white haired boy's face as he stared at the single finger that stopped his attack.

"Almost an exact replica..." The emerald eyed male murmured in a monotonous tone, his eyes fixated on the sword in front of him. Ulquiorra glanced up at him, narrowing his eyes slight - as if he was examining him. Allen took this a chance and moved back, before going to attack again.

But the man was gone.

And so was the woman.

"You're all pretty good." Everyone looked upwards. Yoruichi was standing on top of the highest chimney, her hand on her hips. Ulquiorra was standing beside her with his hand in his pockets, his eyes still on the sword. "Until next time, Exorcists!" Her cat like grin spread on her face.

Suddenly, she jumped towards the streets a white smoke surrounding her as her clothes seemed to burn while she fell. The Exorcists watched in surprise. She landed on the ground but she was a black cat now. All their eyes widened as Ulquiorra vanished from the roof tops. The black cat ran off into the shadowy alley and Link went after her. He bit his bottom lip as he narrowed his eyes in the darkness. Nothing.

Allen and Lavi stared at the alley before looking at each other in surprise. They both had a knowing look on their face as they glanced back to the alley while one word escaped their lips.

"Lulubell...?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yay next chapter

**Kuraun Ejji** - _Crown Edge_

**Haka **_- Sixteen year old girl_

**Enbu Kirikaze - **_Waltz; Mist-Wind_

******Taima no Ken - **_Sword of Exorcism_******  
**


	4. Cops N' Robbers

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing - only part of the storyline.

**Summary:** There is a mystery surrounding the 14th and his older brother Mana. When Cross is announced killed, any other information can only be obtained by The Earl himself. But what if there was another person that knew about the brothers? Spoilers!

* * *

**Night 3**  
_Cops 'n Robbers_

* * *

Yoruichi threw her head back with a loud sigh while Ulquiorra sat down in the seat across from her. It was early in the morning, around dawn or so, and she had woken up not to long ago. She didn't think Ulquiorra slept at all since she's seen him awake a couple times, staring up at the moon until it turned to the sun.

The golden eyes woman stared straight out the window with a blank look. "Lady Shihoen -" Ulquiorra stopped mid-sentence, noticing the annoyed look she gave him. "Lady Yoruichi," He corrected himself as she turned back to the window. "That boy...he was..."

"Yeah, it was him." Yoruichi murmured lowly, her eyes going downcast. "It hasn't been long enough - it's too early." She shook her head, burring her face in her hands. "No doubt this is Cross' fault." She mused, though there was a small smile stretched on her face.

The emerald eyed accomplice's frown seemed to deepen before he turned his head towards the outside. "Do you think the Exorcists will come after you as well?" He inquired, putting his hands in his pockets as his eyes glanced over at her.

"Maybe." Her cat like grin reappeared on her face as she laid back lazily on the couch, one of her legs hanging off the back of the couch and the other on the couch. "They seemed to look as if they knew me - the shounen_(boy)_ and the Bookman." She stated, closing her eyes as her head hit the arm of the chair.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion outside, causing their head to shoot towards the window. Yoruichi jumped up from her seat and went up the stairs, Ulquiorra following after her. She pushed opened the door, staring at the field in front of her. There was a hoard of Akuma heading towards them - mostly Level Twos but there were some Level Threes.

Yoruichi narrowed her golden eyes past the Akuma and her trademark grin spread on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It looks like the Exorcists think I'm a Noah and used the Akuma to track me down...smart." She complimented. "It was probably the Bookman's idea." She snickered to herself, her eyes flickering over to Ulquiorra.

"Are we going after the Akuma first, Lady Yoruichi?" The pale male inquired, while the grin on her face widened, which meant 'You read my mind'. With that, the two disappeared from where they were standing just as the small hut they were in was destroyed by Akuma bullets.

Yoruichi appeared on one side of herd. She stretched her hand out towards the path of the Akuma, the smoky white energy shooting out of her hand, hitting a row Akuma. The explosion made the entire field covered in smoke, causing the Akuma to stop in their tracks, looking for their target. But they took too long to look and Ulquiorra's shadow appeared in front of them. He destroyed them with one swipe of his arm which sent a large energy slash towards them.

Allen furrowed his eyebrows through the smoke. His curse eye could still see the Akuma but they seemed to be disappearing, quickly. Just as they came close to Lavi, Linalee, Link or himself they would already explode before they even activated their Innocence. The last thing he saw before the explosion and the dusty clouds now surrounding them was the woman that had turned into a cat before -who he and Lavi suspected to be Lulubell- and her accomplice.

Not even a few seconds later, all the Akuma were gone - except the last Level Three that Yoruichi took care of. The dust started to clear. Allen, Lavi, Linalee and Link were standing a few feet away from where the woman and the pale male were. She turned to them with her cat like grin, one hand on her hip while Ulquiorra stared at them with a blank look, his hands in his pocket.

"You found me sooner than I expected, Exorcists." The dark skinned woman stated, "What's the occasion?" She inquired. Lavi narrowed his emerald eye slightly. The woman didn't act like the Lulubell they had seen before - she was almost a complete opposite. However, Lulubell could change her appearance and her personality.

Linalee stared between the people in front of her. "You're...a Noah, aren't you?" She asked, clearly being the only one who would speak. Yoruichi turned to the younger girl with an amused look. They didn't know if she was a Noah or not - only assumed. "Lulubell...right?"

"Wha...?" Yoruichi blinked her golden eyes at her before laughing. She was clutching her stomach as she did so. The group in front of her grew confused, comical questions marks going around them as they watched her. A small sweatdrop appeared on the side of Ulquiorra head as he stared at her. "You..." She started to say as she calmed down. "You think I'm Lulubell?"

Lavi blinked her green eye at her. "Well, you did turn into a cat and you look exactly like her in her Noah form - except the purple hair." The rabbit pointed to her hair. "But Lulubell can transform into anything..." He trailed off as her trademark grin spread on her face. He was now confused as to why she was grinning.

"That is true - but I don't think she can talk in her cat form just yet." The purple haired girl grinned brightly, while everyone's eyes glared at her. "Even if she did, she still has that stigmata mark on her forehead." She pointed to her own forehead as she spoke.

Allen narrowed his eyes at her. "Even if you aren't Lulubell, you know about the Noah and Lulubell herself." The white haired boy pointed out, causing her to turn to him. Her face grew blank causing Allen to be alert, just incase she tried to attack him. But she just grinned.

"Smart aren't you?" Yoruichi stated, crossing her arms over her chest cause Allen to loosen up slightly but continued to glare at her. "It's true though, I do know about them - both Noah and Akuma." She looked between each of their faces. Mostly glares with some confusion. "But who exactly am I to know what they are?"

Ulquiorra frowned slightly, glancing towards her. "Lady Yoruichi..." He started to murmur until she gave him her grin before turning back to the group of Exorcists in from of them.

"How did you destroy those Akuma without Innocence?" Link suddenly spoke up, clearly being the only one who saw how she destroyed them.

Yoruichi stared at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Wasn't he the one...?' She started to think before she smirked. "Pretty keen as well...." She mused before lifted her fist towards them, causing Allen, Lavi and Linalee to invoked their innocence. Slowly the smoky white substance started to form in front of her fist, almost like whirlwind. Suddenly Allen's cursed eye activated.

"Aku---" He was cut off by the sound of an explosion from behind them. The four turned around to see Yoruichi land silently on the floor, the smoky white energy that formed around her hand broke apart in the air. She looked over her shoulder at them. "Wha...?"

Yoruichi cat like grin spread on her face as she turned around completely, her hand on her hip. "That's how I destroy them." Allen, Lavi and Linalee looked at each other before nodding slightly. The woman raised an eyebrow at their action as they glanced back at her.

"By the law of the Black Order, section one paragraph three," Link started to say, while the other three started to cautiously move towards her, while she raised an eyebrow at them. "Any person who can control something like or an actual Innocence fragment, must be directed to the Black Order without any question - be it willingly or by force." He finished, just as Lavi was the first one to try and grab her.

Just before he grabbed her arm, she disappeared from their sight. Lavi's green eye widened, as he started to look around. "Is that so?" Her voice came up from above, causing everyone to look towards the trees. She was standing on a branch, her arms crossed and her cat like grin spread on her face. "Let's see if you can catch me first!" With that, she disappeared from their sight.

"...You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you liked it!


	5. A Cat's Captivity

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing - only part of the storyline.

**Summary:** There is a mystery surrounding the 14th and his older brother Mana. When Cross is announced killed, any other information can only be obtained by The Earl himself. But what if there was another person that knew about the brothers? Spoilers!

* * *

**Night 4**  
_A Cat's Captivity  
_

* * *

"If you catch me, I'll go without question!" Yoruichi called out to them, standing onto of the rumble that was the hut they were in. Allen, Lavi, Linalee and Link stared at her, before looking at the branch she was previously on and did a double take. The distance was a least a couple meters. Clearly she wasn't human - no questions asked but if she was Noah or not they had to know.

None of them trusted her words - who would? She knew about Noah, Exorcist, Akuma and the Earl. The woman couldn't be trusted. But there was obviously something she knew that didn't - she had the power to defeat Akuma, yet it didn't seem like Innocence. Lavi didn't think it was at all but it was the only explanation as to why she could destroy the Akuma while the Noah could just make them explode on their own.

Linalee was the first to run towards Yoruichi, her Innocence giving her a boost of speed. The woman continued to grin as the younger girl got closer to her. Just as she was a few inches away from the rubble, the purple haired woman disappeared in a flash and stood on the ground floor, her gold eyes never leaving Linalee's violet ones.

The red headed Exorcists was hiding behind her in the trees and made a jump for her but she quickly dashed away from his grasp, causing Lavi to hit the dirt ground. Allen suddenly grabbed her shoulder but before he could get a strong grip, she was gone in a flash. He turned around to see her standing under a tree, still grinning her cat-like grin.

"You're all pretty slow!" Yoruichi let out a slightly laugh, which only caused the ones below her to glare. Her eyes flickered behind her and jumped to the next branch, just as Link jumped to get her. He landed on the branch, almost falling while she pressed her palm against the trunk of the tree, her other hand on her hip.

Lavi, with the help of the extending power of his Equipment type Innocence, appeared behind her and grabbed her wrist. She glanced at him over his shoulder to see his small triumphant grin before he noticed the grin on her face and was instantly confused. Turning her body around, she gripped onto his wrist while he blinked at her. The smoky white substance from before appeared and the grip on her wrist loosened, allowing her tor free herself and vanish from his sight.

_'What...just happened?'_ The Bookman Jr. thought as he glanced down at the wrist she held before dropping down to ground level, his hammer reverting to normal size. Yoruichi was now standing on the ground, not to far from the four of them. Ulquiorra was watching with discontentment but he respected Yoruichi wishes and did not interfere. She turned her head towards him, giving his a small nod. Hesitantly, the pale male nodded back and disappeared.

That made the other's alert. But Ulquiorra was no where to be found. "I told him to leave if your wondering." The dark skinned woman announced, causing the four of them to look at her. "So it would be fair." The grin on her face widened as they all shot daggers at her, clearly annoying them with her statement.

"**Onkyou no Tougi: Otokase**!_ (Stepping Skill of Sound: Sound Shackles!)_" Yoruichi turned her head towards Linalee's shout to see her coming towards her at sonic speed, and moved out of the way. With her grin still present, she continued to dodge all her attempt to capture her. The other's around her only seemed to see flashes of light, and almost nothing else.

_'She pretty quick now, I'll give her that.' _The woman stated, moving out of the way of Linalee's hand which had tried to grab her arm. _'But she can't control it completely.'_ She mused, as she jumped over the Chinese girl, who took a few seconds to turn around before launching herself towards the dark skinned woman. Yoruichi cart-wheeled the way with one hand and landed in a crouching position.

Her eyes darted to the side to see the red headed exorcist and they widened before jumping out of the way from his grasp. Linalee suddenly appeared behind her, gripping onto her shoulders. The same smoky white substance started to form around her body and Linalee's grip loosened, and she jumped away. She landed beside Link who she quickly dodged and turned her head in front of her.

_'The bookman, Haka-san, the Crow....where's the h-'_

"**Kuraun Beruto**!_ (Clown Belt!)_" A white silk like cloth wrapped around her wrist, causing Yoruichi to turn around. Allen was standing there, holding a part of his coat, a triumphant smirk on his face. There was a blank look on her face, causing the cloth to grip tighter around her wrist.

She closed her eyes, smiling slightly. "The only one who could catch me..." She murmured lowly, but Allen had heard her and gave her a perplexed look. Her grin spread back on her face and she raised her other hand up, turning her body towards him. "Alright, you win Exorcist." She stated, "You caught me."

"Eh?" Allen blinked at her, completely confused.

Yoruichi gave him an amused smile. "I told you if you caught me I would go without question." She stated, while he continued to stare at her in disbelief. He didn't think she would actually uphold to what she said, after all she could be the enemy and just told them that so she could tire they out before killing them. But here she was saying that she was going to go with no arguments. "You can even keep this around my wrist if you don't trust me." She lifted up her captive wrist pointing her finger at the cloth from his cloak.

"Are you kidding me?" Lavi suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to avert her eyes away from Allen. "Are actually going to go with us?" He crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his emerald green eye at her. "If you turn out to be the enemy we **will **have to kill you, you know."

Much to their surprise, she shrugged nonchalantly, the grin still present on her face. "I'm well aware of that, Bookman Jr." Everyone gave her a strange look mixed with a glare. How did she know he was a bookman? She may know about Noah, Akuma, and Exorcists but to actually point out the Bookman in training...

"How do you know that Lavi is...?" Linalee questioned, moving closer to her while Yoruichi glanced over her shoulder at the younger girl.

A knowing smile appeared on Yoruichi's face, making the member of Crow frown. The woman knew more that she was supposed to. He would have to tell his Commanding Inspector about it and probably will end up interrogating who ever this woman was.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you liked it :D


	6. A Failed Interrogation

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing - only part of the storyline.

**Summary:** There is a mystery surrounding the 14th and his older brother Mana. When Cross is announced killed, any other information can only be obtained by The Earl himself. But what if there was another person that knew about the brothers? Spoilers!

* * *

**Night 5**  
_A Failed Interrogation  
_

* * *

"I understand the binds...but why the blindfold?" Yoruichi inquired, tilting her head to the side. The five of them - Allen, Link, Linalee, Lavi and herself - were walking towards the Black Order's new Headquarters from the gate room. Allen had her wrists bound behind her back so he was standing behind her. There was a black blindfold over her eyes, stopping her from seeing anything.

Link shot the older woman a slight annoyed look. "If you do turn out to be the enemy and somehow escape - you will not know where the Black Order is located." He stated, averting his eyes forward. Yoruichi didn't comment back. She knew the answer to her own questions; she just wanted to annoy the Crow member.

As the five of them walked through the door, some of the finders and people from the science department instantly noticed the bounded woman that was in front of Allen. Wonder coursed through out the hallways as they continued to lead Yoruichi towards Komui's office. There was some worry in the air since there was a grin spread of Yoruichi face.

As soon as the door to his office was open, the supervisor hugged his younger sister. "Linalee~! You're back~!" He practically squealed with delight, causing Lavi, Allen and Linalee to sweat-drop. Yoruichi turned her towards the noise, despite being able to see what was happening.

"Nii-san..." The Chinese girl murmured a small sigh escaping her lips. Even after all these years it was still embarrassing. Bridget grabbed hold of the back of his shirt and pulled him away from her, only causing the supervisor to start to cry humorously and more sweat-drops.

After a while, Komui calmed down - thankfully - and noticed Yoruichi standing beside Allen. She had an amused look on her face. "Allen, who did you kidnap?" He inquired, causing everyone but Link and Yoruichi to face-plant. She let out a small laugh, shaking her head.

"I-I didn't kidnap anyone!" Allen retaliated, looking a bit frantic. "She has the ability to destroy Akuma but we're not sure if it's innocence or not and she's incredibly fast." He stated. "But also she knows about the Earl, Noahs, Akuma and Exorcists." He murmured, causing Komui's eyes to widen and turn his attention back to Yoruichi.

The supervisor narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "I believe I know who she is... isn't that right, Shihoen?" Everyone's except Allen's head turned towards the door; Levrier was standing behind them. Allen felt his fist clench tightly, causing Yoruichi to glanced down, feeling the angry coming off of him.

"Levrier." Yoruichi didn't turn her head to him. "It's been a while." She stated, her cat-like grin on her face seemed to mock him. "But not long enough." She mused as she heard his footsteps draw closer to her until he was directly in front of her. Allen kept his head down, gritting his teeth slightly.

The secretary didn't acknowledge him. "It seems we've caught you again though." He stated, clearing not annoyed with her attitude. Linalee was shaking slightly, keeping her eyes averted away from Levrier. "Take her to the sealed room." He instructed the two members of Crow that were with him.

"The Sealed Room...?" Komui murmured under his breath. '_Why would they put her in there? If she did have Innocence then the room would be no use. Is it possible that it's not Innocence at all...? But it isn't...then how does she destroy Akuma?'_ The supervisor watched as Allen deactivated his Innocence, causing his coat around her wrist to vanish.

Instantly, a pair of glowing red hand cuffs went around her wrists and she was shoved towards the outside hall. Lavi stared after them before following. As a Bookman, he had to know about this and it looked like it was important. Everyone left in the room was completely confused. Allen was still angry and annoyed while Linalee was afraid.

Yoruichi was pushed into the room, her blindfold gone. There was a seal around the premises of the room. Levrier walked into the barrier towards her while the Bookman Junior was leaning against the wall outside of the barrier. It was the same room Allen and Cross spoke in. The dark-skinned woman turned around, her lips formatted in a thin line.

"You know, no matter what you do to me I won't talk." The woman sneered after a long silence.

The secretary only smirked, causing her to narrow her golden eyes. "You won't have a choice now, scum." He stated a knowing glint in his eyes. "This seal was made to bind your Noah powers. There is no other way to escape without them." He mused to her while she just narrowed her eyes at him.

"So are you going to make the Exorcists kill me if I don't talk since you can't?" Yoruichi huffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not afraid - go ahead and kill me." She stated her golden eyes had a hint of sadness in them. Lavi's eye widened. The woman was a Noah? But then why did she attack her own people when she could have just made them self-destruct?

Levrier looked amused at her response. "Would it matter if I let _Allen Walker_ kill you?" Her golden eyes widened her pupils visible shrinking until they turned into black slits, just like a cat, as anger appeared on her face. The Bookman looked confused. How did she know Allen? He didn't seem to even recognize her and she didn't really seem to acknowledge him.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Her tone was completely cold and harsh, it even the barrier keepers and Lavi shiver; but not the Secretary. Suddenly, something clicked in her head. "So...You know about him then, do you?" She stated monotonous voice as he continued to stare at her. "That's why I'm here, isn't it? It doesn't have anything to do with the Earl."

The older looking male gave her a sickening smile. "You catch on quite fast, scum." He stated, watching her eyes harden slightly. "You've been a Noah before Allen Walker was born, correct?" She didn't respond. He took it as a yes. "You know the 14th." He said as if it was a fact.

Yoruichi kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to tell him if he was right or wrong. That was what the bastard wanted. "...I see." She said after a long silence, causing Levrier to raise an eyebrow at her. "If I tell you what you want to hear - you can kill Allen Walker, is that right?" She smirked up at him, as if she caught on to his game. His narrowed his eyes while Lavi's eyes widened. "Killing anyone who is attached to the Earl was always your style."

Suddenly, the chains around her wrist sent off red electricity into her body. Her eyes widened and she dropped to the floor, crying out in pain. The Secretary watched her, wither in pain with a sadistic smile. "You seem to think that you have this under control, but you don't. You're nothing here and you will _be_ nothing." He told her just as the electricity stopped and he turned his back to her, starting to walk away.

"Y...You..." Yoruichi suddenly said, causing Levrier to stop in his tracks and turned to look over his shoulder. She was lying on the floor, pain still struck over her face but she was still giving him a mocking look. "You...were always a bastard..." She said, a weak smirk appearing on her face.

Levrier narrowed his eyes at her once more before turning his head forward once more, closing his eyes. The electricity started to course through her from the bounds again, causing her to scream out once more. He walked out the barrier, where the keepers had lowered the seal and stole a small glance towards Lavi before walking out the door.

The electricity stopped when the door shut behind him. She was lying on the floor, her mouth slightly open as she tried to breath. Her bangs were covering her face, her body looked practically limp. Lavi watched her for a few moments until he started to walk out of the room, just as she blacked out.

* * *

**Author's Note**: By the way, I really hate Levrier - aka Hitler - so very much. He really annoys me. I don't even care what rank he is, I'd still punch him in the face : D Well anyway. Review and tell me how I'm doing please! Oh and for those who don't remember who Bridget is, she's that assistant Komui was assigned.


End file.
